Come Stay at Violet City
by chibigalaco-chan
Summary: Hayato invites Tsukushi over for the night so he doesn't have to walk home in the dark, but will the Azalea town Gym Leader stay a bit longer? I know, I suck at summaries. My first attempt at shonen-ai!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pocket Monsters in any way or form, unless owning games and plush dolls count. I only own the story.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SHONEN-AI. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Also, the pairing is Hayato x Tsukushi. If you are against this pairing, don't read.**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"PIIIIIIIIIGGGEEOOTTTTOOOOOO!" Hayato called as he walked through the forest leading from Violet City to Azalea Town. His Pideotto had flow off into the mass of trees earlier that day, and when it hadn't come back, Hayato started to get worried. "PIIIIIIGGGEEOOTTTOOO! WHERE AARRRREEEEE YOOOOUUUUU!" he called again. This time he was answered. "PPPPIIIII! PIGEOTTO!" came the loud cry from somewhere nearby. The sound of it echoed, and some Pidgey shrieked and flew off.

_That was unnecessarily loud, _Hayato thought to himself. Suddenly, his Pigeotto flew from the mass of trees and landed on his shoulder, knocking into a few leaf-covered branches in the process. "Ha ha! We have to do something about your clumsiness!" Hayato laughed at the tan bird.

***THUMP***

"OOF!" Hayato looked in the direction of the voice and saw one of the branches that his Pigeotto had hit was shaking, and that the bushes below it were quivering. He ran over to the spot to see who else was in the woods. No one else really came in here. He peered into the bushes to see a purple haired boy lying in them. "Tsukushi?!" Hayato exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." came the reply as the younger boy sat up. "Thank Arseus! I thought you were hurt!" Hayato sighed. "Sorry I worried you…" Tsukushi looked downward. " NO NO! Don't say that Tsukushi!" Hayato exclaimed. "It's only natural to be worried about a good friend, hurt or not!" "Pi!" Pigeotto agreed. "Well… I should start heading back to Azalea Town. See you around Hayato!" Tsukushi smiled as he turned to go back to his hometown. "Wait!" Hayato called after him. Tsukushi stopped and turned to face him. "Hm?"

"It's dark out by now. You might get hurt on your way home. You can stay at Violet City's Center. I'm sure they'll have a room, and it's much closer. If you go back to Azalea, you still have to go through Union Cave to." Hayato pointed out. "Your right. Okay then! I'll spend the night at Violet!" Tsukushi grinned. "Alright! C'mon, I'll show you to the Center!" Hayato invited.

*.'-TIME SKIP NEXT MORNING-'.*

~Hayato's POV~

I can't believe that Tsukushi's staying at Violet City tonight. Even if he's just staying in the Center, it's still my hometown. The reason why I'm so worked up about this is, I'm in love with Tsukushi. At first, it felt really awkward, accepting that I'm gay and all. But after that, I still had my problems. I mean, there's a one out of 500% chance that Tsukushi is gay. Also, he probably has a crush on Akane or Mikan. There's no way that he'd ever love me back.

~Tsukushi's POV~

I can't believe it. Hayato actually asked me to stay overnight in his town. I know I shouldn't get all excited about this, but I admit it, I'm in love with him! The problem is, I'm 99.99% sure that he's strait. He probably likes Anzu or Fuuro. He'll never like me the way I like him!

~Normal POV~

Tsukushi walked out of the Center, blinking at the sunlight that greeted him. About to set off on the walk back to Azalea, Tsukushi sent out his Heracross to keep him company. Just before he left Violet, a voice called out to him. "WAIT! TSUKUSHI!" The purple haired boy turned to see the blunette that lived in this town running towards him. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you are, Hayato was running too fast to slow down in time, and ended up running into Tsukushi, causing both of them to fall, Hayato landing on top of Tsukushi, both knocking the wind out of him and putting them in a awkward position, considering their feelings for one another.

"T-Tsukushi! I'm s-so sorry!" Hayato stuttered, a blush beginning to appear on his face.

* * *

**Yeah...my first attempt at shonen-ai... The title's pretty crappy, so if anyone has any suggestions it'll help. I'm gonna try to keep this K+, but it might change to T. Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Chibi **


End file.
